


Early Morning Wake Up Call

by cazmalfoy



Category: CSI: NY, Without a Trace
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny T gives his lover an early morning wake up call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> Danny Taylor is referred to as "Danny", Danny Messer is referred to as "Dan" to avoid confusion.

Every hour on the hour the large grandfather clock in the hallway chimed loudly. Normally the loud chimes annoyed Danny Taylor so much that he usually wanted to throw his shoe through the clock face. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the clock - it was a beautiful antique, after all - it was the fact that every single time it chimed Danny was reminded that he was an hour closer to having to go to work.

But when the clock chimed at eight in the morning, Danny turned over in bed and grinned to himself. He knew that he didn’t have to get up to work and neither did the other occupant of the large bed.

Danny grinned down at his partner who was still sleeping soundly. Dan looked so peaceful and innocent when he slept. His face was more relaxed, free from the horrors that they both saw on their jobs and Danny was sure the corners of his mouth were turning up in a smile.

Danny leant down and kissed Dan softly. "Dan," he whispered, running his hand down Dan’s muscled chest. "Dan," he repeated when Dan didn’t stir, "wake up."

Dan groaned and his blue eyes flickered open to glare at Danny. "What?" he demanded tiredly.

"We don’t have to go to work," Danny pointed out, his hand slipping further down Dan’s chest.

"I know," Dan yawned. "That’s why I wanted to sleep until noon, at least," he added, gasping when Danny’s fingertips caressed his hipbone. "How can you even be awake this early?" Dan whined. "We were out until three am."

"I know," Danny smirked, pressing a kiss on Danny’s chest. "But I’m not tired anymore."

"Well, I am," Dan scowled. "How can you even be thinking about sex? I thought us fucking in the back room of that club would have worn you out."

"All it did was give me a few ideas," Danny grinned. "Ideas for how to make you scream."

Dan huffed indignantly and glared at Danny. "I do not scream," he retorted stubbornly.

Danny laughed. "Oh really? Well, I know that's a lie and I'm going to prove it to you."

Before Dan knew it, Danny had pinned him down against the mattress. Dan moaned as Danny ducked his head and nibbled on Dan's neck. "Well, that's good," Dan gasped in pleasure as Danny's hand ran down his muscled torso. "But I don't hear myself screaming."

Danny stopped his ministrations, causing Dan to groan in frustration. "Oh, don't worry," he smirked down at his lover, "I am nowhere near done with you, Messer."

Danny placed gentle kisses down Dan's chest. Dan writhed under him when Danny's mouth latched onto Dan's left nipple.

Dan's hand slid into Danny's hair as the other man sucked and nibbled on one nipple before turning his attention to the other, paying the same attention as he had before.

Danny released Dan's nipples and continued kissing his way down Dan's body. Dan moaned loudly when he felt Danny's hot breath ghost over his hard cock. Danny smirked and looked up at him from underneath his dark eyelashes. "Still not screaming," Dan pointed out.

"You will be soon," Danny assured him.

Danny gently sucked the head of Dan's cock into his mouth. Dan moaned loudly when he felt warm heat around him. Another moan of frustration slipped from his lips as Danny removed his mouth. The moan soon turned into a gasp of pleasure when he felt Danny press soft kisses down his cock. Danny sucked on Dan's balls as he reached his right hand around to Dan's entrance.

Danny found that Dan was still pretty stretched from the previous night activities and he had slipped two fingers inside Dan before the blond even realised. Danny curled his fingers and brushed the tips of his fingers against the bundle of nerves inside Dan's body.

"Oh god," Dan gasped, his fingers clutched at the bed sheets as Danny managed to wriggle another finger into his body.

Danny released Dan's balls and withdrew his fingers. Dan glared at Danny in annoyance when he felt him move away. "Patience," Danny murmured. 

Danny reached over and grabbed a condom off of the bedside table. He quickly rolled it on and positioned himself between Dan's legs. "You ready to scream?" he smirked.

"Not going to happen," Dan replied, wrapping his legs around Danny's waist. 

Danny just rolled his eyes and slowly pushed his way into Dan's body. Dan's back arched as he felt Danny enter his body, drawing more of his hard cock into him.

Danny reached between their bodies and grasped at Dan's cock. He leant down and captured Dan's lips in a passionate kiss as he began to move his hips, pulling his cock out of Dan's body slowly before pushing back in, just as aching slow.

Dan's hand went to rest on Danny's shoulder, his finger nails digging into Danny's shoulders as the pleasure increased. "Oh, god," Dan murmured, "faster," he gasped. "Harder!" 

Danny smirked, knowing that it wouldn't be long before Dan was screaming his name for the whole world to hear. He increased the speed of his thrusts, angling his hips so that he was brushing Dan's prostate with each movement.

When Dan started whispering under his breath in Italian, Danny knew that Dan was getting dangerously close to losing his control. Danny tightened his grip on Dan's cock, timing the movements of his hand with his thrusts.

Dan's fingernails dug into Danny's shoulders tightly before his body went rigid and he came with a loud shout. Screaming Danny's name at the top of his voice.

Dan's muscles tightening around Danny's sensitive cock pushed the Special Agent over the edge and he also came, Dan's name muffled as Danny buried his face in the crook of Dan's shoulder.

Dan groaned when he felt Danny pull out of his body a few minutes later when they had both regained their breath. "You were saying?" Danny smirked, collapsing on the bed at the side of Dan.

Dan glared at him and elbowed him in the ribs. "Shut up," he grumbled. "I’m still not happy you woke me up at eight in the morning."

"It was for a good cause," Danny pointed out.

"Fucking me into the mattress is not a good cause," Dan scowled. "Now shut up and let me go back to sleep," he instructed.

Danny watched as Dan turned onto his side, so that he was facing away from Danny, and promptly fell back asleep. Danny chuckled and shook his head as he shifted so that he was spooning Dan from behind before following the other man.


End file.
